


Dirtier

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: I made a sequel because I got like 4 requests, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my oneshot "Dirty". It gets... dirtier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirtier

Thor was in rare form today.

He had already bested all but one of his opponents for the day, sending at least half of them to the healing rooms.

Loki was more aroused than ever.

He watched from his usual place high up in the bleachers, watching with a look of nonchalance he did not feel in the slightest.

Thor slammed his current opponent to the ground and a sickening crack rang throughout the small arena. The man screamed and Thor back off quickly, apologizing but still looking extremely proud of his victory. The other people who had been watching quickly ran up and dragged the crying fellow away, presumably to the healing rooms, leaving Thor and Loki alone.

“I think you  _enjoy_  making grown men cry, brother,” Loki’s voice echoed slightly. Thor chuckled and shook his head.

Thor strolled up to the bleachers, wiping his sweat and dirt covered brow with a equally dirty wrist and leaned against the railing. “I  _enjoy_ winning. If that involves some tears, then so be it.”

Loki scoffed, crossing his legs to hide the slight tenting in his trousers. The were quiet for a minute before the smile on Thor’s face grew. Loki sighed, “what are you thinking. You know it’s a bad idea for you to think.”

Thor pushed off from the railing holding his arms out to his sides, tracks of sweat glistening off his chest. “Fight me, brother.”

Loki was suddenly at war with himself. Part of him, namely his cock, was screaming yes and bombarding his mind with images from his many twisted fantasies. The other part screamed no, attempting to reason with him. He is your brother, he will surely be horrified. Loki shook his head.

“Aw, come on brother. You never spar with anyone. One is lead to think you’re too weak to fight,” Thor’s voice was teasing and it made Loki bristle.

“Or perhaps you are too afraid to let any of that pretty hair to fall out of place?” Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, he would not fall for Thor’s goading.

“Ah, I bet you know you would lose to me.  _That is it_. You could just say it, Loki. I promise to only tell a few close friends.” Thor’s grin was huge. Loki wanted to smack it off his face.

“ _Fine!_ ” He hissed, stomping down the bleachers and nearly ripping off his tunic.

Thor smiled smugly as he jumped over the railing and met him in the middle of the arena. Loki took his position and Thor his. Then there was a flurry of movement and soon they were on the ground, rolling, hitting and snarling. 

Thor rolled on top of Loki, straddling his thin hips and holding down his arms, crushing Loki’s small biceps with his giant hands. Loki mind was filled with thoughts of Thor’s mouth against his, teeth, saliva and lips melding together. Loki felt his blood rush downward and he froze, staring at Thor’s cocky grin. 

“Get off me.” He forced his voice to stay even and calm.

“Give up already, Loki?” Thor sounded a little disappointed. He didn’t move.

“Get.  _Off._  Me.” Loki repeated more forcefully, jaw clenched painfully.

Thor let go of Loki’s arms and Loki quickly shoved him off, standing up and walking off in smooth, quick motions. Thor was left sitting on the ground, watching Loki’s dirt covered back as he strode away.

Loki slammed the door to his room. He leaned against the nearest wall, huffing and puffing. He was covered in sweat and dirt. His hands shook. Thor still doesn’t know, he reminded himself. His thoughts wandered to being pinned under Thor, his warmth radiating off him, the smell of their sweat mixing together, how it felt to be held down by all that strength, the dirt scraping his back.

He pulled his cock out and began jerking himself off frantically, eyes screwed shut and his lips forming a snarl.

“Loki?” He froze when he heard the nearly breathless whisper from his doorway. He opened his eyes, Thor was staring at him with wide eyes. “I-I should go.” He turned to leave out the open door.

“ _No_ ,” Loki could barely hear himself above the blood rushing through his ears, but Thor had stopped. Slowly, his brother, turned back to look at him.

Loki and Thor stood there silently, staring at each other, Loki still holding his cock in his hand.

And then Thor was upon him, bruising Loki’s lips with his, body crushing Loki’s into the smooth wall. Loki threaded his fingers through Thor’s golden hair and grinded his stiff cock into his hip. Thor growled into Loki’s mouth, sending a shiver down his spine.

Thor pulled away suddenly, they stared at each other for what felt like hours until Loki spoke up. “ _Use me_ , Thor,” his voice was deep and gravely. Thor’s eyes darkened.

Thor pushed him down to his knees, and Loki salivated at the sight of Thor’s cock pushing against the fabric of his trousers. When he shoved him down his thighs, letting his cock bob free, Loki’s mouth went slack. Thor tangled his fingers into Loki’s hair and brought the head of his manhood to Loki’s lips. Loki laved on the tip and hummed. Thor sighed, pushing in further, Loki let his eyelids flutter closed as his lips stretched around his girth, his tongue working the underside of his cock. He gagged a bit when Thor reached his throat, causing Thor to stop, Loki looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed and grabbed the backs of Thor’s thighs and shoved the last bit of cock down his throat. He gagged a bit more and tears welled in his eyes, but he moaned around intrusion, and Thor answered with his own moan, a deep rumble that Loki could feel.

Thor twisted his fingers, the grip on Loki’s hair almost painful, and began pulling Loki up and down his length. Loki closed his eyes again, focusing on the feel and taste of Thor’s, gagging occasionally and ignoring the tears leaking from his eyes. he grabbed a hold of his painfully hard cock and stroked it in time with Thor until he was suddenly pulled off. 

“Bed,” Thor commanded breathlessly, pulling Loki up by the hair and they both stumbled to it, pawing at each other and kicking off their remaining clothes. Thor shoved him onto the bed and eyed his naked body hungrily.

“So, I was not the only one with these fucked up desires,” his voice was rough and scratchy sounding. Thor shot him a look and made a grumbling, kneeing between Loki’s thighs and running his hands up and down Loki’s sweat and dirt covered chest. Loki’s skin tingled at the feel of Thor rubbing the rough little granules into his skin. Thor’s hands moved to his thighs, fingers running over them gently before he pulled them as far apart as they could go.

Loki arched his back. “ _Fuck me_ , Thor. Fuck me into the mattress. Make me  _scream_ , Thor. Make me feel you for days.” Thor watched him with his lust-dark eyes, his grip on Loki’s thighs would leave bruises. Loki conjured a bottle of oil and handed it to Thor. 

He poured a bit onto his fingers and pushed two in, soon adding in a third. Loki squirmed and moaned at the burn, painful in a way that only made it even better. Thor pulled his fingers out, slicking his up his cock and pushed the tip against Loki. He paused.

“Just  _fuck me_  already!”

With one hard shove he was buried deep in Loki, gripping tight to Loki’s hips. Loki screamed and writhed, more tears ran down his face, muscles cramped and spasmed, his hands gripping tight into the sheets. Thor was still, simply holding Loki until he calmed down, before he pulled out just a tiny bit and pushing back in. Thor kept his thrusts small and slow until Loki was whining and clawing at his hips, wordlessly begging him. Thor pulled almost completely out and shoved himself back in, making Loki mewl. 

Thor bent forward, pulling Loki’s knees up to his chest and began fucking into him with deep, hard thrusts and licked the dirt and sweat off Loki’s neck, sucking marks into the pale skin. Loki grabbed his cock and began stroking it, feeling it get hard again, feeling it throb whenever Thor’s cock brushed against the spot that made him dizzy with lust. He pulled Thor’s face to his, kissing him hard, nipping his brother’s lips. Thor shifted, rubbing that spot more frequently and Loki could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, his cock ached and leaking on his stomach. 

Thor’s thrusts lost their rhythm, pounding into Loki’s ass until he stopped and pulled out, ejaculating onto Loki’s twitching cock and hand. Loki choked on a sob as he came hard, spurting come onto his chest and thrusting his hips into the air. Thor slumped onto Loki, both panting hard and letting their heartbeats settle. 

Thor finally rolled off Loki, chuckling to himself. He turned his head to Loki. “We are an absolute mess.”

Loki looked at the congealing fluids on his fingers. “In more ways than one,  _brother_.”


End file.
